See You in the Morning
by DisneyExperiment1028
Summary: Follow-up and alternative to my one-shot, Four or Five. Gru can't seem to fall asleep on the eve of his wedding...so he decides to visit the one person who could ease his worried mind. GRUCY! Please review.


_Thees is just…crazy._

Gru raised an eyebrow as he gazed up at the fire escape outside of his fiancé's apartment building. A chilly, early-morning breeze tugged uncomfortably at his gray, striped scarf. It's a sign, Gru thought regretfully to himself. He didn't belong out here – not when it was nearly one-thirty in the morning. Not when he was going to get married in almost nine hours.

_So _what_ if you can't fall asleep? What, you're going to puneesh Lucy for that? Just turn around, go back home, and get back into bed…_

_No. _As Gru told himself only ten minutes ago while changing out of his sleep wear, Lucy wasn't the superstitious type. She wouldn't mind if he…_spontaneously_ visited her on the eve of their wedding - especially if he couldn't sleep. In fact, if the same thing was troubling Lucy, he'd _hope_ that she would feel brave enough to come to him in the night.

Besides, Gru wasn't going to stay long…he just wanted to check up on her, that's all. Maybe seeing her would inspire him to get some rest. Tossing and turning in his large bed at home certainly wasn't helping.

After adjusting his scarf and cracking his knuckles, Gru began to scale the fire escape as gracefully as he could. In his younger, more villainous years, he could soundlessly slip in and out of a museum window with the stealth of a feral cat. And, while his catlike movements were a little rusty, he could still climb the metallic structure without alarming any unsuspecting residents behind the windows along his way. In a little under three minutes (slow to Gru's standards), he found himself perched a few feet away from one of the windows of the fifth floor. Lucy's bedroom window…now to actually _get_ there.

* * *

Lucy stared hopelessly at the wall adjacent to her bed. One-thirty in the morning and not a wink of sleep…the night before her wedding day! Oh, won't I look _ravishing_ in the morning, she thought bitterly to herself. She swallowed as her green eyes started to well up with tears.

_What is the _matter_ with me?_

Lucy never considered herself the emotional, melancholy type. Cheerful, positive, all smiles…that's who she was and that's who she _liked_ being. Yet, here she was…about to burst into tears because she can't get any sleep on the eve of her wedding. Ugh, _this _is what Lucy was most afraid of lately: turning into one of those dramatic bridezillas you see on TV. With a frustrated groan, Lucy snatched the pillow behind her head and crushed it to her face.

_Get it together, Luce!_

Taking a deep breath and setting the pillow aside, Lucy calmed those threatening tears and resolved to approach this from an analytical point of view. After all, she _was_ an agent by trade…solving problems and mysteries was kind of her thing. So, she thought to herself, to answer the question:** why couldn't she fall asleep?**

It likely wasn't stress, she concluded, curiously tapping a pointer finger to her lips. The ceremony, the reception, the honeymoon…it had all been planned and finalized within the past few weeks. While, yes, it was stressful at times, there was no reason for Lucy to worry about that _now_. Gru had, surprisingly, stepped up and been a tremendous help, at least feigning an interest in things like cake and centerpieces for her sake.

Lucy sat up and glanced around her bedroom through the darkness. A few cardboard boxes here and there, bare walls, and, strangely enough, a wastebasket full of banana peels. It couldn't be stress from moving out of her apartment either. The minions had taken it upon themselves to transition her into the Gru home as smoothly as possible. Most of her stuff was already over at Gru's place, so they could enjoy their honeymoon without thoughts of packing and moving trucks. Still, Lucy admitted that she'd miss her cute, little flat…but trading it for a wonderful husband and three adorable girls was a no-brainer.

Well, it can't be cold feet, she finally thought to herself. Lucy knew marriage was what she wanted. She knew _Gru_ was what she wanted.

The redhead managed a smile as she thought of her fiancé. Lucy was in love with everything he was: dark, intelligent, a little too serious for his own good. Loving and gentle with his three little daughters…and with her. Lucy felt her cheeks grow warm as she pictured the way Gru always looked at her. His steel-blue eyes would soften in a way that was reserved just for her. Lucy was well aware of Gru's talent for intimidating – well, frightening – others with delightful ease, but she had never been afraid of him. Not for a second. She was so confident in his love for her…she had never been more sure about anything else in her entire life. All it took was for him to look at her.

A deafening and sharp scraping noise, followed by a male voice swearing, jolted the redhead from her daydreams. With a gasp, she leaped out of bed, fists raised, as a loud _crash! _sounded from outside her window. Sneaking over to the window, still ready to attack, Lucy peered outside to see a dark figure struggling to sit up, after apparently falling five stories down. She was about to call down to the stranger and warn him to keep his distance, when she noticed him adjust a striped scarf around his neck. Jumping back from the window against her bedroom wall, she felt her heart stop.

_Gru._

There were a lot of words Lucy would never use to describe herself – superstitious was one of them. But, tonight, everything was so out of whack…everything was different…everything was changing. No sleep, no smiles, and, now, the _last_ person she wanted to see was the man she was going to marry in the morning. It was tradition, after all.

Well, was it? No, she thought to herself, _he_ can't see _me_…the rules don't say anything about _me_ seeing _him_.

_Wait, what is he doing here anyway?_

Lucy peeked from the side of the opened window. Gru was scaling up the fire escape, valiantly trying again. She couldn't help but let out a quiet giggle…why he was doing this, she had _no_ idea. There was such a thing as a front door…still, it was weirdly romantic.

"Gru?" she called out tentatively, in a hushed whisper. There was a brief pause, and then that same scraping noise from before, only quieter.

A hand gripped the windowpane from outside, and Lucy braced herself, taking another cautious step away from the window.

"Lucy?" he whispered, as he hoisted himself up to perch in the window.

"Wait, close your eyes!" the redhead hurriedly interjected, holding out her palms to form some kind of shield against his gaze.

Gru instantly obeyed but raised an eyebrow. "Wait, what? Why?"

"It's tradition. You're not supposed to see me yet," she whispered.

"Oh…" Gru immediately began to regret the visit…he was foolish to believe that Lucy wouldn't care about such a significant superstition. "I'm sorry…did I wake you?"

"No, I couldn't sleep," Lucy answered, now smiling confidently. Now that his eyes were closed, Lucy couldn't deny how happy she was to see him. She stepped closer, as he remained perched in a catlike stance in her window, his scarf still blowing in the nightly breeze.

"Wanna come in?" she chimed, finding herself a little cheered up.

"Ah, yes…um, help?"

Grinning wildly, Lucy reached out to touch the blinded Gru's hands, and he took hers immediately. Lucy guided him carefully inside until they were both standing beside the window, facing each other. She laughed softly, leaning up to smooth over the fabric of his favorite scarf. Gru flinched slightly at the unanticipated touch, but he smiled gently when he remembered it was just his Lucy.

"So, what's your story, big guy?" Lucy laughed, letting her hands linger on Gru's chest, "Couldn't sleep?"

With his eyes still shut, Gru shook his head. "Not at all. I don't know what's wrong weeth me. I thought maybe…"

"You could use some company?" Lucy offered hopefully, taking his hands again.

Smiling a little, Gru nodded. Letting out another laugh, Lucy learned forward on her tiptoes to peck his cheek.

"Fine. You can stay. As long as you're not here to break up with me," she teased, a mischievous grin on her face.

Blushing suddenly and shaking his head wildly, Gru started to sputter, "No, no! I'm not haveeng cold feet, I promeese! It's not that!"

Now, Lucy started to double over with laughter. It never ceased to amuse her when Gru became unnecessarily flustered. He was still so easily embarrassed, shy, and worried…frankly, she found it adorable.

Covering her mouth with her palm, she calmed herself down. A tiny frown was forming on the ex-supervillain's lips…all of a sudden, she felt guilty.

"I know," she reassured him, holding his hands once more, "but it's okay to be nervous."

Gru squeezed her fingers and inhaled deeply. He wished he could open his eyes and look at her …her cheeky, little smile and her glowing, green eyes always put him at ease. Still, he loved her and wanted to make her happy…he'd have to remain content with the sound of his fiancée's voice.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, after a moment of silence. Gru wanted to answer her…wanted to explain why he was feeling so nervous and restless, but he couldn't figure out a reason himself. And that scared him.

Gru gently pulled his hands away and started to twiddle his fingers together nervously. What could he possibly say? Why _was_ he feeling this way? He shouldn't be nervous, he should be happy…he loved Lucy, he wanted to marry her. What was there to be afraid of?

That's when he felt her warm lips press against his. Without question, the kiss took him by surprise…after all, his eyes were shut. Still, it only took a second or two before he started to kiss her back.

Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her, deepening the kiss. His cold hands found her waist, and his lips were frozen…probably from scaling fire escapes on a chilly night a little before two in the morning. Gru needed this, and so did she. As much as Lucy didn't want to admit it, she was likely just as nervous as Gru. Why…she had no idea. All she knew was that a kiss would calm her down…and, more importantly, would soothe Gru's nerves too.

"Lucy, I want to open my eyes," Gru suddenly murmured, short of breath as he broke away from the kiss. Snapping out of her thoughts, Lucy blinked up at him. She bit her lip thoughtfully as she pulled out of his embrace.

"Um…stay here! Or, wait…no, come with me. I have an idea."

Grabbing his wrist, Lucy pulled Gru towards her bed and guided him to sit. He sighed as Lucy asked him to wait there while she ran off to do who-knows-what. He just wanted to see her.

Suddenly, some weight eased into his lap, and Gru flinched as some fabric brushed against his head. He then realized it was Lucy…straddling his legs and wrapping her own scarf around his head, creating a blindfold. It wasn't what Gru had in mind, but he smirked nonetheless.

"There! You can open them now!" Lucy grinned proudly, crossing her arms and cocking her head as she considered her latest masterpiece. Gru followed her directions and opened his eyes to…darkness. Still, it felt good to at least…blink.

Blinking his steel-blue eyes and touching the blindfold curiously, Gru heard another giggle from Lucy. Her lips were suddenly on his again. This kiss was wilder than the first, and he could feel himself blushing profusely. Familiar warmth spread through his entire body as he kissed Lucy back, holding her closer. She squirmed in his lap and ran her hands up the front of his jacket until they found the silver zipper at the base of his throat. That's when everything strangely, yet comfortably, stopped.

"I can wait another night," Lucy whispered, half to Gru and half to herself. She slid off his lap to sit next to him on the bed, her legs folded underneath her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders again and leaned forward to peck his cheek. Gru blindly reached out to gently to touch her hair; he adored running his fingers through it, especially when she wore it down for bed.

"Do you feel tired yet?" he asked, deciding it'd be best to change the subject. Lucy smiled and shook her head, her red hair brushing against his hand.

"Not at all. You?"

"No. Thees is bonkers…"

Lucy laughed and collapsed back on the mattress, partly exasperated.

"I'm going to look _awful_ at the altar. You know that, right?" she continued, still smiling.

"You always look beautiful next to me. No matter what," Gru sighed, falling back to lie next to her, shoulder-to-shoulder.

"That is true," Lucy teased, nudging him with a giggle. Gru smirked and shook his head, musing about what a mess they both were.

"And just imagine," Lucy continued, her voice still light with humor, "with Agnes being Agnes, Edith being Edith, and the minions being…the minions…you'll just be _so_ well-rested and prepared to handle all that energy tomorrow."

"Ugh…" he groaned, "Why must you remind me?"

"Agnes must be so excited," she pressed, pointedly ignoring him with a laugh.

"It's all she could talk about thees week," Gru responded, feeling a smile creep onto his face, "Flower gurls, and cakes, and dresses…Margo wouldn't stop talkeeng about it either."

"What about Edith?"

"She'll probably sneeak some nunchucks in her dress…"

Lucy turned and nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder. She really couldn't believe she was going to join this crazy family in only a few hours.

"I love them all," she whispered.

"They love you more," Gru assured, tilting his head to rest on top of hers. Lucy considered the girls…and she wondered if she would be a good mom. She already had the "picking them up from school" and "making PB&J's" part down…she loved to help out Gru whenever she could while they were dating. Still, would she be enough for them? Would she be the mother these girls always hoped for and deserved? I hope so, she thought, with a small yawn.

"Do you theenk I'll be a good husband?" Gru suddenly murmured, very quietly and still blindly gazing up at the ceiling. Lucy turned to look at him, and her mouth parted in surprise. It was the last thing she expected to hear from him. She knew Gru well, and she knew it was very rare when Gru displayed any kind of vulnerability and…emotion, unless it was with his daughters. But, no…Margo, Edith, and Agnes were back at home, asleep in their beds. This time, it was just the two of them.

"Gru…" she whispered, reaching to brush her fingers against his knuckles. "Of course I do. I wouldn't be marrying you otherwise,"

She grinned and slipped her hand into his, intertwining their fingers. "Is that why you can't sleep?" she slowly asked, trying not to wound his pride.

He shrugged and said nothing for a moment. Then, he sighed. "I- I don't know…I just…never…I used to always theenk…I'd be by myself,"

"Well, those days are over, big guy," Lucy said with a smirk, nuzzling back into his shoulder. "Change is scary, I guess…but I think this is a good change. And…you'll always have me. I'm never going to leave you, Gru."

Gru inhaled sharply and suddenly turned to find Lucy's lips and kiss her passionately. Lucy gasped into the unexpected kiss and felt her cheeks grow warm. After a long minute, she broke away just to hold him there.

"I've never loved anyone like I love you," she heard Gru whisper into her ear, as she affectionately stroked his back.

"Me neither…" she managed to get out, her head still spinning from the kiss. Gru pulled back to lie next to her once again, their hands still intertwined. They said nothing for a long while…until Gru felt the overwhelming need to kiss her again. But, there was something he wanted first.

"Lucy, I really want to see you…" he whispered hopefully…to no response. It wasn't until he heard soft, steady breathing that he realized Lucy was…sleeping.

Cautiously lifting the blindfold from his eyes, Gru found he was right…there she was, fast asleep against his shoulder, a small smile on her lips. Gru placed her scarf to the side and shook his head, wishing he could be so lucky. Very gently, he slid an arm underneath her, to move her to a more comfortable position on the mattress. When he managed to get a pillow under Lucy's head, he pulled her comforter over her and brushed some hair out of her face. A sigh escaped her lips, and Gru froze, praying he didn't wake her. But it was a false alarm.

Finally, Gru couldn't help but risk a light kiss on her cheek, before adjusting his scarf and standing to leave. He softly stepped away from the bed and perched himself on the open window again, bracing himself to jump to the fire escape and climb back down…when a quiet voice stopped him in his tracks.

"I saw that," Lucy whispered, smiling at him sweetly from the bed. Her sleepy eyes were half-open, but she managed to see that Gru had respectfully closed his eyes again before turning his head in her direction.

"Good night, Lucy," he whispered, with a smirk. "I'll see you in the morning?"

"See you in the morning,"

Lucy rested her head against her pillow and closed her eyes again - for what she thought was only a few seconds. Yet, when she opened them again, Gru was gone.

* * *

Love it/hate it? Let me know in the reviews! PLEASE REVIEW...and maybe I'll write more :)


End file.
